Hikari Are
"Hikari Are" is the opening theme for the third season of the Haikyū!! series. It was performed by BURNOUT SYNDROMES. Summary Animated version First we see Hinata and then the rest of the team walking up an mountain which turns into Ushijima Wakatoshi. Then we see the Logo with some lightning behind it. After that we see some plays from the match. After all of that we see the team on the ending scene we see the trophy . Appearances # Daichi Sawamura # Tobio Kageyama # Shōyō Hinata # Yū Nishinoya # Kei Tsukishima # Asahi Azumane # Ryūnosuke Tanaka # Wakatoshi Ushijima # Eita Semi # Reon Ōhira # Satori Tendō # Kenjirō Shirabu # Tsutomu Goshiki # Taichi Kawanishi # Hayato Yamagata Lyrics Hikari Are Lyrics T.V Size Ver. Rōmaji= Karada jū no saibō ni hi wo okosu yō ni Meippai ni kūki wo suikon da Chito ase wo nie ni akogare wo seika ni Full Volume de sakebeyo Hikariare-are! Mirai e no inori wo aizuni start wo kiru Hikariare yuke yami wo kassōro ni shite Onore no michio keiken ni kakero Hikariare issun saki no zetsubō e Issun saki no eikō wo shinjite (Hikariare) daichi wo keru riyū wa tatta hitotsu (Hikariare) motto mabayuku ore wa toberu (Hikariare) Kimi no kyō no kagayakiga Mayoeru tomo no ashita wo terasuyo! Yume wo Jūjika no yō ni seoi Eden wo mezasu senshi tachi ni hikariare! |-| Kanji= 体中の細胞に火を起こすように めいっぱいに空気を吸い込んだ 血と汗を贊(にえ)に 憧れを成果に フルポリュームで叫べよ ヒカリアレ 未来への祈りを合図にスタートを切る ヒカリアレゆけ間を滑走路にして 己の道を経験に駆けろ 光あれ、一寸先の絶望へ、一寸先の栄光を信じて ヒカリアレ大地を蹴る理由はたったひとつ ヒカリアレもっと眩く俺は飛べる ヒカリアレ君の今日の輝きが 迷える友の明日を照らすよ 夢を十字架のように背負い 楽園（エデン）を目指す戦士たちに光あれ |-| English= To ignite the fire from within, I took a deep breath. Sacrifice blood and sweat. Make the dreams you long for a reality. I scream at the top of my lungs. Let there be light. I start with nothing but a wish for the future. Let there be light. Use this moment as a runway. Use your last path as a step toward tomorrow. Run through it. Let there be light. Even if despair blocks the path. I believe in glory behind the wall. Let there be light. There is only one reason to kick the ground. Let there be light. To jump with everything you have. Trailing sparks. Let there be light. Your shine today will illuminate another's tomorrow. Hold onto your dream with all you've got. For those who never give up, there is light at the end of the tunnel. Full Size Ver. Rōmaji= Karadajuu no saibou ni hi wo okosu you ni Meippai ni kuuki wo suikonda Chi to ase wo nie ni akogare wo seika ni Furu voryuumu de sakebeyo Hikari are Mirai e no inori wo aizu ni hibuta wo kiru Hikari are Yuke yami wo kassouro ni shite Onore no michi wo keiken ni kakero Hikari are Issun saki no zetsubou e Nisun saki no eikou wo shinjite Hikari are Daichi wo keru riyuu wa tada hitotsu Motto mabayuku ore wa toberu Hikari are Kimi no kyou no kagayaki ga Mayoeru tomo no ashita wo terasu yo Yume juujika no you ni seoi Eden wo mezasu senshitachi ni Sobietatsu kabe ni fuan kurau mamono ni Kibou to iu kazaana ugatsu no wa Wazuka na kanousei shinjinuku yuuki da Furu voryuumu de sakebeyo Hikari are yuke kage to hohaba awase Onore to tatakau hibi ni sachi are Ibitsu magarazu kussetsu sezu risou wo oitsudzukeru Sono kakugo wo "hikari" to yobou Hikari are Yuke yami wo kassouro ni shite Onore no michi wo keiken ni kakero Hikari are Issun saki no zetsubou e Nisun saki no eikou wo shinjite Hikari are Daichi wo keru riyuu wa tada hitotsu Motto mabayuku ore wa toberu Hikari are Kimi no kyou no kagayaki ga Mayoeru tomo no ashita wo terasu yo Mirai e no inori wo aizu ni hibuta wo kiru Mugendai no yume juujika no you ni seoi Eden wo mezasu senshitachi ni hikari are |-| Kanji= 躯中の細胞に火を熾すように 目一杯に空気を吸い込んだ 血と汗を贄に 憧れを聖火に 最大音量で叫べよ 光あれ 未来への祈りを合図に火蓋を切る 光あれ 行け 闇を滑走路にして 己の道を敬虔に駆けろ 光あれ 一寸先の絶望へ 二寸先の栄光を信じて 光あれ 大地を蹴る理由は唯一つ もっと眩く俺は飛べる 光あれ 君の今日の輝きが 迷える友の明日を照らすよ 夢 十字架のように背負い 楽園を目指す戦士達に 聳え立つ壁に 不安喰らう魔物に 希望という風穴 穿つのは 僅かな可能性 信じ抜く勇気だ 最大音量で叫べよ 光あれ 行け 影と歩幅合わせ 己と戦う日々に幸あれ 歪曲らず屈折せず 理想を追い続ける その覚悟を「光」と呼ぼう 光あれ 行け 闇を滑走路にして 己の道を敬虔に駆けろ 光あれ 一寸先の絶望へ 二寸先の栄光を信じて 光あれ 天空翔ける流れ星は今夜 命を触媒に燃える 光あれ 君の今日の輝きが 迷える友の明日を照らすよ 未来への祈りを合図に火蓋を切る 無限大の夢 十字架のように背負い 楽園を目指す戦士達に光あれ |-| English= Like lighting a fire to the cells of the bodyhttps://www.animelyrics.com/anime/haikyuu3/hikariare.htm I breathed in the air as much as I could With blood and sweat as offerings, and admiration as the sacred fire Shout out, with full volume Let there be light With the prayer for the future as the signal, start it up Let there be light Go, with the darkness as the runway Run through your own way earnestly Let there be light Towards the despair a step away Believing in the glory two steps away Let there be light There's only one reason to kick the ground I can fly even more radiantly Let there be light Your sparkles from today Will light up a hesitating friend's way Carrying a dream as if it were a cross To the warriors that look forward to Eden The wall that stands high, the monsters that feed on worries What drills windholes through them Is the slight possibility, and the courage to believe Shout out, with full volume Let there be light; go, matching your steps with the shadow Let there be happiness in the days you fight yourself Without distorting and refracting, chasing your ideals Let us call that resolve a "light" Let there be light Go, with the darkness as the runway Run through your own way earnestly Let there be light Towards the despair a step away Believing in the glory two steps away Let there be light The shooting stars that soar across the skies Will burn tonight, with life as their catalyst Let there be light Your sparkles from today Will light up a hesitating friend's way With the prayer for the future as the signal, start it up Carrying infinite dreams as if they were crosses To the warriors that look forward to Eden, let there be light. Trivia *This is BURNOUT SYNDROMES' second time to sing Haikyū's opening song. References }} Navigation Category:Music Category:Season 3 Category:Opening theme Category:Burnout Syndromes